When participating in athletic activities (golfing, batting, etc.) and/or doing work (e.g., gardening, shoveling, sweeping, digging, etc.), people often wish to wear gloves to protect the hands and/or provide improved grip on the implement they are holding. Gloves for these activities, e.g., for use in golf, baseball, softball, football, weightlifting, and other sports and/or for use as work gloves, however, can be stiff and/or binding. This can make the gloves uncomfortable to wear and/or inhibit freedom of movement. Further, gloves that are too stiff may fail to fit properly, thereby failing to provide adequate support.
Additionally, some gloves are provided with one or more lines of stitching running straight across the back near or over the knuckle region. Examples include zig-zag elastic stitch lines that may cause bunching in the knuckle region. These stitch lines may be uncomfortable when the glove is stretched across the knuckle region, e.g., when the hands are flexed or clenched such as for gripping an implement.
Failure to wear properly fitted gloves can compromise grips, cause the hands to tire more easily, and risk irritating or injuring the skin. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for flexible gloves having excellent support while also providing adequate freedom of movement, breathability and comfort.